Tres sencillos pasos
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Syaoran Li tenía un gran dilema. En pocas palabras, le gustaba la añiñada de Kinomoto. ¡Ciertamente una desgracia! "Mira Syaoran, lo que tienes que hacer es esto. Ve, le hablas, coquéteale y bésala. ¡Y ya! Kinomoto estará rendida a tus pies en tres sencillos pasos" Y aunque pareciera tan simple, Syaoran no sabía por qué pensaba que nada bueno saldría de aquello.


_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad del Grupo CLAMP. _

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto de Marzo "Amiga Secreta" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_

**Amiga Secreta: Miss Cerezo. **¡Woooh! ¡Qué gran secreto! xDDD Bueno, acá está tu regalo querida, espero que te guste (: Es con mucho cariño y pues sí, lo estaba haciendo en los ratos libres de la Universidad :D Ojalá te guste.

**Géneros: **Romance/Humor.

**"Tres sencillos pasos"**

_Antes de._

No sabía cómo era posible de qué él se encontrara en ese tipo de situación, por lo general siempre eran al revés, las chicas detrás de él y él ignorándolas. Esto era el puto karma, estaba convencido de aquello. Se revolvió el cabello de forma desesperada y le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Se apoyó en los casilleros y se detuvo a observar a los alumnos que pasaban rápidamente por ahí y que evitaban realizar algún tipo de contacto visual con él.

Como siempre.

Syaoran era en sí, el niño problema del Instituto, siempre dando malas respuestas, contestándole a quién se le pusiera al frente y peleando a golpe limpio con el primer individuo que se atreviera a desafiarlo, casi no conocía las salas de clases puesto que conocía más la sala de Inspectoría, vivía ahí con la libreta llena de comunicaciones y con las miradas nerviosas de las inspectoras al tenerlo cerca. No tenía amigos, no hablaba con nadie y si lo hacía era para pelear.

Nadie se acercaba a él.

Nadie.

Solo ella.

Conoció a Sakura un día en la enfermería, ella estaba cubriendo a la enfermera puesto que había salido de un trámite, había ido porque se había agarrado con uno de sus compañeros, con el resultado de ambos suspendidos y en la enfermería para curar las heridas. Ella no estaba sola, estaba con otra chica quién se apresuró por atender al otro, seguramente para no tener que atenderlo a él.

Pero ella no fue como los demás, se acercó preocupada, lo obligó a sentarse en la camilla y curó sus heridas con delicadeza, le regañaba con el ceño fruncido, con un puchero en los labios y con la mirada seria, concentrada. No dijo nada, nunca le contestó, ella le hablaba como si fuera alguien normal.

Y fue al final de curar sus heridas, cuando ella tuvo que acercarse a su rostro para limpiarle la herida del labio, le miró sin inmutarse, de forma fija, inspeccionándola. Ella estaba sonrojada por la cercanía, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y poseía una piel que se veía perfectamente suave. Era bonita, bastante. No poseía un cuerpo escultural, ese cuerpo que tenían casi todas las chicas que habían estado con él, era pequeña, menuda y tenía el cuerpo de como una niña de diez años, pero aún así era guapa, mucho más que las demás.

-¿Nerviosa?-le preguntó sonriendo de forma egocéntrica. Ella le había mirado unos instantes y asintió sonrojada.

Nunca alguien había confesado estar nerviosa junto a él, nunca de una forma tan tierna.

Tan pronto ella terminó, sin decir nada más que revolotearle el cabello con la mano, abandonó la enfermería.

Desde aquel día, supo que ella lo marcaría de una forma diferente a como lo han hecho los demás. Habían pasado los meses, él se había calmado, ya no era tan agresivo, trataba de evitar las peleas, porque ella le decía que lo hiciera. Ella le sonreía en los recesos, le buscaba cuando había que entrar a clases, ella siempre estaba revoloteando al rededor de él, pero no sabía las consecuencias que le estaba trayendo con eso.

Le estaba gustando.

Más de lo que podría permitirse.

Más de lo que se imaginaba, Kinomoto le gustaba.

Mucho.

Suspiró de forma cansina, y la vio subir por las escaleras, meciendo su cabello corto, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, seguramente porqué corrió para llegar a clases. Ella buscó su mirada de forma de inmediata y apenas se encontraron ella le soltó una sonrisa. Syaoran se sonrojó levemente y bajó la cabeza de forma avergonzada seguramente para que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no se notara. La pequeña castaña no se percató de nada y se acercó hacia él. Pero antes de llegar, arrugó la nariz.

-¡Estás fumando! ¡Otra vez!-le señaló con el dedo de forma acusadora-¡Mou! ¡Syaoran! Me prometiste que dejarías de fumar...-siguió moviendo su dedo.

-Te dije que solo cuando estuviera contigo dejaría de fumar-atrapó el dedo de la chica quién se zafó de inmediato. El castaño tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo piso.-¿Contenta?-Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Ya va a ser la hora para matemáticas... ¿Es que acaso no piensas ir a clases?-Syaoran se encogió de hombros-¡Syaoran!-chilló.

-Siempre tan chillona, pulga-le llamó por aquel apodo que ella odiaba-¡Adiós!-se despidió de ella revoloteando su cabello. No podía seguir ahí, con ella.

No podría controlar sus acciones.

Siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo y subió las escaleras que le llevarían a la azotea del Instituto, ahí, estaba la única persona que parecía comprenderlo, a costo de algo, pero que lo hacía al fin y al cabo.

-Pensé que irías a clases...-el castaño chasqueó con la lengua ante el comentario.

-No iba a ir...-

-Sí, claro-le interrumpió-Haz cambiado mucho.

-Sólo un poco-torció la boca.-¿Qué tal tú?

-¡Mira que te haz vuelto marica! ¡Hasta me preguntas cómo voy!-el chico estalló en risas ante la cara de fastidio del joven chino.-Pues bien...

-¿Y Daidouji?-el joven se acomodó sus lentes y miró al joven que desde hace poco, se había vuelto una especie de amigo y sonrió.

-Dice que solo seamos amigos...-el castaño guardó silencio.

-CofcofFriendZonecofcof-y estalló en risas.

-Bueno Li, no sé qué me molestas si tú vas para la misma parte con Kinomoto-Touché.

Syaoran guardó silencio y se sentó al lado del joven de lentes. Había conocido a Eriol Hiraguizawa en la azotea del Instituto. Él joven inglés lo reconoció de inmediato, puesto que sabía que era él el chico problema de su clase, más el castaño ignoraba completamente su presencia puesto que casi nunca estaba en el salón de clases, no se había dado por enterado si quiera de que había un alumno nuevo. Pasaron días, semanas, meses y ya se había hecho costumbre la presencia del otro. Eriol con el paso del tiempo le contaba sobre su relación con Daidouji, la profesora en práctica de Coro y él le contaba sobre Sakura, la pequeña joven que había llegado a revolucionar su vida.

Eriol se había convertido en lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, quizás con el tiempo se volvería algo más.

-¿Y ya pensaste que hacer con la pequeña Sakura?-Syaoran solo bufó como respuesta.

-Mira, simplemente no lo sé. Cuando estoy al lado de ella, solo quiero...-tragó aire.-Correr.

-¿Correr?

-Sí, correr. Me pone nervioso.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué hago?

-¿Qué es lo qué haces?

-Huir.

-Lo suponía.

-No me estás ayudando.

-Tú tampoco con tus acciones.

-Te odio.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.-Se rieron-Como es Sakura, las cosas serán muy fáciles. Mira Syaoran, lo que tienes que hacer es esto. Ve, le hablas, coquéteale y bésala. ¡Y ya! Kinomoto estará rendida a tus pies en tres sencillos pasos.-el castaño levantó una ceja intrigado ante el consejo.

-¿Tú crees que funcionara?

-Por supuesto.

Y aunque pareciera tan simple, Syaoran no sabía por qué pensaba que nada bueno saldría de aquello.

* * *

_Hablar._

Había pasado una semana desde aquel extraño consejo que le dio Eriol y el joven castaño había decidido ponerlo en práctica. Pero estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y podía sentir que la camisa se le pegaba producto de la transpiración. No había tenido oportunidad alguna de poder hablar con Sakura desde hace una semana, la chica siempre iba acompañada por sus amigas y del inseparable mejor amigo, Kerberos, que tenía. Había llegado a pensar en que podía esperarla afuera de los baños o hasta ir detrás de ella cuando se fuera a su casa.

Pero no.

Imposible.

Cualquiera pensaría que no solo era un chico problema sino que también un acosador, y eso no era bueno. Sabía perfectamente que ella no creería los rumores de que era algún tipo de acosador, creería firmemente en él como siempre lo hacía. El problema serían sus amigos que no la dejarían sola ni para dormir, puesto que él sería una "amenaza".

No, eso definitivamente, no sería nada de bueno.

¡Pero tenía que reaccionar! ¡Tenía que hacer algún movimiento o algo, lo que fuera!

No podía darse el lujo de ver como otro se la llevaba, y por eso estaba ahí en esos momentos. Afuera de los vestidores de las chicas, sabía que ella había tenido práctica de porristas, porque claro, no solo le gustaba la pequeña y añiñada Sakura, sino que también esa Kinomoto amable y preocupada que siempre era voluntaria en la enfermería o esa Sakura animadora, que le gustaba dar piruetas por todas partes y gritar ánimos para el Instituto.

Le gustaban todas las Sakura's que podían haber. La Sakura nerviosa, la sonriente, la entusiasta, la molestosa, la regañona, la tierna, todas.

Absolutamente todas.

-Estoy jodido-se dijo así mismo y se revolvió el cabello. Podía sentirse sumamente sonrojado, claro. Siempre se ponía así cuando pensaba en ella. Realmente, estaba perdido.-¡AHH!-soltó un grito de desesperación y soltó un puño a la pared. Unas chicas que salieron del vestidor chillaron asustadas para entrar corriendo.

Pasaron solo unos minutos y sintió unos cuantos revuelvos dentro del camarín de chicas, a los segundos, salió ella.

Sakura.

Syaoran, algo nervioso, solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de forma de saludo, mientras que ella solo le miró algo enfurruñada.

-¿Por qué estás molestando a las de primer año, **Li**?-aquello fue como un balde de agua fría, ella nunca lo había llamado Li.

Nunca.

-Oh, va. Entonces andas creyendo lo que te dice la gente por ahí, ¿Cierto?-frunció un poco el ceño y se separó de la pared para ponerse en frente de ella. Ella titubeó un poco pero siguió firme, a su manera.

-Ellas me dijeron que soltaste unos gritos afuera de los vestidores cuando ellas salían, ¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí.

-¡Las molestaste entonces!-chilló ella y el rodó los ojos.

-No lo hice.

-Si no mejoras tus actitudes, nunca podrás salir de aquella reputación de maleante que tienes. Parece ser que es cierto que eres un delincuente, de esos que molestan a las chicas-el joven abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida y ella se avergonzó de forma inmediata sus palabras.-Perdón, Syaor..-

-Nada-le interrumpió.-No digas nada, Kinomoto-ella mostró un deje de culpabilidad y tristeza.

Syaoran se revolvió el cabello con un mano y abandonó el pasillo, no se giró nunca, no quería verla de nuevo. Seguramente sí lo hacía, la besaría de golpe y le haría el amor salvajemente en el pasillo, aquello no era tan mala idea, pero no era adecuado.

Nunca sabía que era adecuado con Sakura.

El primer paso, había sido un fracaso. Con todo lo que le costaba a él hablar con la gente y cuando lo hacía, con alguien que realmente le importaba, se ponían a discutir. Si bien no fue una pelea grande, pero si hubo cierto daño, leve pero lo hubo.

Puesto que ella nunca lo había llamado Li.

Ni mucho menos, él la había llamado Kinomoto.

Aquello, había marcado un punto de tensión.

Y no sabía qué hacer con ello.

* * *

_Coquetear._

Había pasado un mes, sí. Exactamente un mes desde aquella discusión en el pasillo, él la evitaba en los pasillos y pasaba más tiempo en la azotea de vez en cuando con Eriol, si es que no se estaba enrrollando con la Profesora Daidouji. Muchas veces, ella trataba de acercarse a él para poder disculparse más él le daba una mirada esquiva que la dejaba en su lugar y abandonaba el sector en que estaba.

Hasta que hace dos semanas, él estaba en pasillo junto con Eriol, quién ya era reconocido por los demás ser el amigo de Syaoran, ambos fumando un poco. Al contrario de él, Eriol no inspiraba ni miedo, temor o algo parecido, por lo cual algunas chicas se quedaban revoloteando a su alrededor, cosa que molestaba sumamente a Syaoran. Y entonces, ahí, en medio del caos, apareció ella. Él trató de salir del tumulto de gente que justamente había en la mañana en los pasillos, pero ella no le llamó, no gritó su nombre, ni nada.

Sino que se lanzó a sus brazos.

Corrió hacia él y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, se aferró a él y se largó a llorar.

En ese momento, Syaoran conoció a la Sakura que lloraba, la que se veía frágil y que le daban ganas de tenerla siempre en sus brazos. Esa Sakura, que a pesar de ser muy mona en el momento de lloriquear, no quería verla nuevamente.

No quería verla sufrir de nuevo.

No hablaron nada, no dijeron ninguna palabra. Solamente se quedaron ahí, abrazados en medio del pasillo lleno de gente que los observaba sorprendidos, no se movieron del lugar, ni siquiera cuando sonó la campana para entrar a clases, se quedaron ahí, abrazados.

Y pudo jurar que quería congelar ese momento, justo ahí.

Para siempre.

Pero se tuvieron que separar, obligados, puesto que llegó el Inspector a retarlos del por qué no entraron a clases. Y a pesar de que el regaño no duró demasiado, gracias a una mirada de "Te voy a matar" cortesía de Syaoran, se separaron de forma avergonzada. Nunca la había visto tan sonrojada, y podría asegurar que él también le hacía competencia.

-¿Nunca más?-susurró ella.

-Nunca más-aseguró.

Desde entonces volvieron a hablar, a pasar más ratos juntos, aunque cuando se cruzaban las miradas sorprendidas, de esas que uno piensa que el otro no va a notar que le está observando. Pero al parecer sus pensamientos estaban conectados y se cruzaban mirándose al mismo tiempo. Ella le abrazaba más seguido y él, le daba besos en la frente en cuanto podía, aunque si podía molestarla lo hacía encantado. Puesto que para Syaoran, no había una Sakura más encantadora que con el ceño fruncido.

El único problema es que ambos se sonrojaban a más no poder, cuando ella le abrazaba o él le daba un beso en la frente, ambos parecían un adorno de navidad. ¿Y cómo se supone que va a coquetearle a Sakura si se sonroja por un beso inocente?

-No tengo ni la más puta idea-resopló frustrado y se sentó en el pasto. Frente a él estaba la cancha y en ella, las porristas.

O sea, Sakura.

_Su_ Sakura.

La castaña estaba dando unas cuantas piruetas, haciendo que sus pequeñas coletas se movieran ritmicamente al igual que su falda. Corrección, su pequeña falda. Muy corta para su gusto.

Frunció el ceño al ver como unos chicos del Club de Futbol se quedan mirándola más de lo debido y bufó. No tenían por qué mirarla de esa forma.

Pero sabía porqué lo hacían. Y es que Sakura, a pesar de tener una apariencia añiñada, era bastante guapa. Era pequeña, sí, era cierto. Pero cabía perfectamente en sus brazos. Tenía una voz chillona, pero de esas que te dan ternura, no de las que te desesperan. Tenía un aroma dulce, sí. De esos aromas dulces que te daban ganas de estar cerca de el todo el tiempo, de esos aromas que a él le encantaba que se quedaran impregnados en su camisa.

Si bien era cierto que no era una chica voluptuosa, no se podía negar que tenía unas piernas muy lindas o de que su cintura pequeña era perfecta para rodearlas en un abrazo. En sus brazos, claro. Sakura tenía su gracia y muchos chicos, para su desgracia, podían comprobarla.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y no le despegó la vista de encima a aquellos chicos. Tan metido estaba en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta cuando terminaron las prácticas de porristas, solo hasta cuando Sakura le gritó.

-¡Syao!-dio un leve brinco y observó a la susodicha. La castaña le agitaba los brazos mientras que estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo físico de las prácticas. El castaño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie. Caminó de forma tranquila hacia ella, quién le esperaba sonriendo.

_Era guapa._

Por cada paso que daba más acercándose a ella, más guapa la encontraba.

Otro paso.

_Más pequeña._

Otro paso.

_Más tierna._

Otro paso.

_Más deseable._

Otro paso.

_Más enamorado._

Cuando estuvo en frente de ella, escuchó los cuchicheos de sus compañeros de la práctica. Aún no se acostumbraban al ver a alguien tan peligroso con alguien tan tierna. Y es que era comprensible, a pesar de que había dejado algunas costumbres al conocer a Sakura, era cierto que aún era, ciertamente, un pandillero, que los fines de semana andaba en peleas callejeras, fiestas o fumando un buen porro. Aún no podía alejar esas costumbres, pero lo haría si Sakura le dijera que lo hiciera.

Haría lo que fuera.

-¿Cómo estás?-el joven soltó un suspiro cansino.

-Bien, ¿Cansada?-ella asintió.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Te esperaré-ella soltó una risa leve y le sonrió. Ella comenzó a hablarle de su día, él la miraba sin escucharla y es que era algo que no podía evitar. Miró rápidamente de reojo como los chicos del club de fútbol seguían mirando descaradamente a la joven castaña. Frunció en ceño y la miró.

La miró tan intensamente que ella se quedó callada.

-¿Syao...?-el joven le abrazó de forma posesiva, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la chica. Ella se sonrojó notablemente.

-No te demores-demandó. Pudo notar como los jóvenes ahora le miraban algo sorprendidos.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que te apresures.-se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella.-Que cuando salgas vengas solo hacia mí-le susurró de forma ronca en el oído. Pudo sentir como ella se estremecía.

-¿Estás... estás coqueteándome?-preguntó apenas la castaña.

-No-negó.-Estoy dejando claro lo que es mío.-y diciendo esto soltó a la castaña. La joven se quedó muda y sonrojada. El joven solo esbozó una sonrisa.

No, él no servía para coquetear, no era lo suyo.

Pero sí para dejar claro lo que le pertenecía.

Y definitivamente, la Sakura de piernas guapas, era solamente de él.

* * *

_Besar._

Cerró lentamente la puerta de su casillero y suspiró. Las últimas semanas habían sido algo agitadas, dentro de ella claro, porque no se trataba de exámenes o problemas en casa, sino que de él.

De Syaoran.

Las últimas semanas él había dejado de abrazarla de forma cariñosa, para hacerlo de una forma posesiva. Aspiraba el aroma de su cuello con más frecuencia y cuando caminaban juntos él colocaba su mano en su cintura y no la soltaba en ningún momento. Ahora notaba su voz más ronca, más sensual, según ella. Dejando escalofríos en su piel a cada instante, procuraba hablarle más en el oído y de forma lenta, algo que le volvía loca y sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se derretirían.

¿Por qué? No iba a negarlo, el castaño le traía mal desde hace tiempo. Podría decir desde que lo conoció. Pero nunca pensó que llegarían a esos momentos.

Momentos en los cuales él la demandaba más, la abrazaba más, la seducía más.

La enamoraba más.

-Cómo si pudiera estarlo más-suspiró.

Ese día le tocaba a ella esperarlo, así eran todos los jueves.

El castaño había comenzado a ir a clases, no a todas, en realidad. Solo a matemáticas, su materia preferida y como ambos tenían distinto profesor, salían a distinto horario. Caminó hasta la sala de él, notó que algunos alumnos ya estaban saliendo y se quedó en el corredor. Frunció levemente el ceño y entró a la sala, Syaoran estaba ahí junto con una chica de cabellos negros.

Meiling Clow.

La castaña sonrió al ver que el ambarino le estaba enseñando unos ejercicios, de forma muy molesta cabe decir, pero haciéndolo de todas formas. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, no habían notado su presencia. Le gustaba ver ese semblante serio y molesto en el joven, le gustaban tanto como cuando veía sus sonrisas. No de esas irónicas que le dedicaba a todo el mundo, sino que de esas que le dedicaba a ella.

Solo a ella.

Sonrió silenciosamente, y siguió observándolos. A los minutos habían terminado, puesto que Syaoran habían cerrado los libros de matemáticas, el chico iba a ponerse de pie, pero algo lo detuvo.

Algo que él no se esperaba, al parecer.

Ni mucho menos ella.

Meiling le dio un beso.

Syaoran cerró los ojos.

Y ella sintió ganas de salir corriendo.

Lo hizo.

Tropezó con la puerta y corrió.

Chocaba con la gente, sentía el corazón latiendo rápido, veía a Meiling besando al castaño y a pesar de que no se quedó a esperar su reacción, se imaginaba que él le había correspondido el beso.

Que fue un beso con ganas, sediento de hambre, un beso como el que ella siempre se imaginaba con Syaoran.

Se detuvo en medio de un pasillo, los estudiantes pasaban y pasaban para dirigirse a sus otras clases, ella tenía un nudo en la garganta y ya podía sentir los ojos llorosos.

Un golpe en la cabeza, se gira de forma desafiante y era él.

Era Syaoran.

-Oye, pulga. ¿No se supone que ibas a esperarm...-dijo el molesto pero se quedó callado de repente.-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada.

-Sakura, oye. Mírame-ella miró al suelo frustrada. Tomó su mano y ella trató de zafarse.

-¡Suéltame Li!-el castaño le miró sorprendido.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa?

-Nada, no me pasa nada-se soltó con fuerza del agarre-¿Por qué no vas mejor donde Clow?-cruzó sus brazos por encima de su inexistente busto.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Sakura, no le veo la gracia a este asunto...

-Mejor vete.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

Sakura se quedó callada.

-¡Sakura, maldición dime!-golpeó con su puño la pared.

-¡Te vi!

-¿Ah?

-¡Te vi besándote con Clow!-Syaoran palideció.

-Sakura, no es lo que estás...

-Es mejor que te vayas con ella, al fin y al cabo ella es más guapa...

-Sakura...-

-Mucho más curvilínea que yo...No tienes nada que perder.

-¿Puedes callarte?

-No es necesario de que sigas hablando conmigo en serio, no sé lo que buscas...-la castaña le ignoró.

-Celosa-le interrumpió su parloteo y Sakura se quedó muda. Le miró con pasmo. ¿Ella celosa?

-No estoy celosa-negó.

-Lo estás.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí, lo estás.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate.

-No quiero...-

-Parloteas demasiado.

-Voy a continuar Syaoran... No trates de...-Syaoran la tomó de los brazos y la recargó contra unos casilleros. Sin decir nada, la besó.

Así de simple, de forma ruda, de forma directa. De una forma en que solo Syaoran lo haría. Ella se quedó pasmada, poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremecía por los besos del castaño. Esos besos demandantes, esos besos que hacían parecer que en cualquier momento sus piernas se derretirían.

Ella suspiró en medio del beso, Syaoran se separó lentamente de ella. Se sentía sonrojada, y él lucía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Reconocerás que estabas celosa?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-La besaste.

-Me besó.

-No te negaste.

-Lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

Syaoran sonrío.

-Por ti.

Ella soltó una risa tonta, él volvió a besarla. Ella suspiró de nuevo en los besos, y él, no se cansaba de besarla.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la castaña.

-Suspirar en los besos-ella le miró intrigada-Me dan ganas de violarte-ella se sonrojó violentamente cuando él le dijo eso en el oído, con ese tono de voz ronca que le ponía nerviosa.

-Lo intentaré.

Ella se puso de puntas para besarlo de forma lenta, a su ritmo, de forma en que pudiera recordar esos besos claramente al día de mañana.

Y de forma intencional, ella suspiró.

* * *

-¿Quién lo diría? Hiraguizawa expulsado-el joven de lentes sonrió.

-Sí. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Cualquiera si te hubieran visto follándote a la Profesora en un salón-el castaño soltó una risa y el inglés rodó los ojos.-Oh, cierto. Verdad que por eso estás expulsado.

-Cállate.

-Gracias.

-¿Te sirvió el consejo?

-No pude cumplir los tres pasos, solo el último.

-Nadie dijo que tenías que cumplirlos.

-Ah.

-¿Y?

-Me encanta cuando suspira en los besos.

-¿Te excita?-el Inglés soltó una carcajada.

-Un poco.

-Tendrás que esperar un poco más.

-Lo sé.

-¿Feliz?

Syaoran solo sonrió.

Claro que estaba feliz, Sakura era de él. Era su novia, la chica a la que besaba en cuanto podía, la chica que tenía una voz muy chillona y que era casi del porte de un llavero.

Sakura por fin, era suya.

Y todo fue gracias a tres sencillos pasos.

* * *

_¡Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! xD Sí, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió y lo que salió. Me gusta como termina, no sé si a ti, mi querida Nicole, te gusta. Espero que sí, no te preocupes por mi regalo, toma el tiempo que quieras. Que sepas que te quiero mucho, que espero que nos veamos pronto y ojalá te guste este pequeño detalle. Besos! Te adoro! _

_¡Besos! Buenas... madrugadas? (Sí, acá son las tres cuarenta de la mañana xDDD)_

_ Señorita Frutilla. _


End file.
